Wireless networks typically offer at least basic communication services through an Access Point (AP) or other infrastructure node. For example, for some networks, a mobile wireless station (or subscriber station) may associate with an AP, and then perform authentication with the AP. In some cases, when a mobile station roams or moves to a new area, the mobile station and disassociate with the current AP, and may associate and perform authentication with a new AP that provides a stronger signal.
A number of new applications have been developed in recent years, such as, for example, streaming media, Voice over IP (VoIP), and other applications, that may be provided over wireless networks. However, some problems may arise when attempting to provide these types of services over wireless networks. For example, a brief service interruption (e.g., for VoIP service) may occur as a mobile station disassociates with a current AP and associates and authenticates with a new AP.
Also, in at least some wireless networks, handover decisions (e.g., when to handover a mobile station to a new AP, and to which new AP) are typically made by the mobile station. However, the mobile station typically has incomplete information regarding the network and this handover decisions by the mobile station may result in inefficient use of network resources or other problems. Improved operation may be desirable, at least in some cases.